Ten-Rounds (Yuma vs Yoneya)
by Irimi-chan
Summary: Well, I was thinking about how Yoneya and Yuma were going to fight, but got interrupted when Yuma challenged Midorikawa... and since we haven't seen a ten-rounds between the two of them yet, I may as well write one... : enjoi!


"Ahh, finally~" Yoneya sighed happily inside the C-Ranker booth. "After about half a year's delay, I'm finally getting that fight you promised!"

The first time that he and Yuma had headed to fight, it ended with Yuma challenging Midorikawa to defend Mikumo's honor, and the second time they were going to duel, the large-scale invasion rudely interrupted them. This time, though, there was no invasion, nobody's honor was involved, and the two of them started their ten-rounder with no interruption whatsoever.

"What landscape should we choose?" Yuma asked. Yoneya shrugged inside his booth. "You pick. Whatever suits you."

"Hmm... how does Cityscape A sound?"

"Okay. Let's do this!" with that, Yoneya and Yuma were transferred to the map.

 _"It's a ten-rounds game in unranked match. Begin."_

Yoneya smirked as he twirled his spear experimentally around a few times. Scorpion appeared in Yuma's hand, and the white-haired boy darted to the right as Yoneya charged and stabbed at him. Leaping onto a roof, Yuma activated Grasshopper and sped towards Yoneya. The black-haired teen blocked Yuma's first attack and parried the second, before leaping back and narrowly avoiding a blade that sprouted from Yuma's shoulder.

"You're even tougher than when we first fought!" Yoneya said delightedly as he leaped back away from Yuma's weapon.

"That was so long ago," Yuma said, as he feinted and slashed Yoneya's leg with a branching blade. "I barely remember it. Darn it, didn't cut the leg off."

They battled for a few more moments before Yuma leaped back, barely avoiding Yoneya's leg as he swept it in an arc.

"Hmm, the thing with Triggers is that we use them so much in battle, we forget we can also punch and kick, too." Yuma observed, as he grazed Yoneya's arm and leaped back to avoid his counterstrike.

"That's true, isn't it? Oh, watch it!" Yoneya ducked and stabbed at Yuma's legs, slightly grazing his knee. "This is so embarrassing! You already slashed me twice, and I just barely graze your knee. And I'm A-Rank, too!" as he was bemoaning the injuries made to his ego, he dodged Scorpion, and managed to wedge his spear through the empty space in the blade. As fast as the raven-haired teen yanked his spear, with Scorpion on it, up, Yuma let go and his second blade appeared in his hand. Yoneya shook his spear, and Scorpion fell off and skittered to the side.

"Darn it, you have _two_?" Yoneya whined and leapt at him, parrying the slash that Yuma sent with a branching blade as the white-haired boy rolled under him and scooped up the dropped blade. "Ahh... you Tamakoma, you never play fair," he teased, as he attacked with his signature combo, which Yuma parried with both blades.

"It's not like Miwa Squad is any different," Yuma responded, a slight smile curling at the edge of his mouth. Before Yoneya could respond, Yuma activated Grasshopper and leapt behind Yoneya, stabbing his Trion gland.

 _"Yoneya, bail out. One to zero. Kuga leads."_

"Gahhhh, that was one of your most basic moves, wasn't it? I was too busy chatting..." Yosuke groaned and covered his face.

"We still have nine rounds," Yuma reminded him, which brightened him instantly.

"We do! Come on, what are you waiting for?"

 _-timeskip-_

"Seven to three? You are joking," Miwa said as he walked in to check on his teammate, and saw the scoreboard.

"Shujiiiiiiii!" Yoneya called. "Over here!"

Miwa walked over to where Yosuke and Yuma were buying drinks, and slapped his teammate's arm. " _Seven to three_?"

"Gyahhhhhhh, he's really strong," Yoneya protested half-heartedly as he was shaken roughly, and slapped upside the head by his captain.

"You, Neighbor," Shuji hissed, putting Yuma into a headlock.

"Hey, hey, Shuji, he's just a kid..." Yoneya protested, as Miwa tried to strangle the duck-faced boy.

"I'm fifteen," Yuma corrected as Yoneya pulled him free and tousled his hair.

"Fifteen, two, same thing. Let's go again! I bet I'll beat you four times this time!" Yoneya grinned as he pushed the white-haired boy towards a booth and ran towards a separate one.

"Okay, okay."

" _It's a ten-rounds game in unranked match. Begin._ "

Miwa just stared at the screen and sighed, ready to watch his teammate get owned by a shrimp live on television.


End file.
